equipmentfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ecstasy Amphetamine/Raven's Rock Ultranationalists Loadout - Ghost Recon Future Soldier
Analysis Raven's Rock is an ultranationalist group that appears in GRFS. They have gained influence by weapons manufacturing and selling, they even gained a large portion of the Russian military. Their main troops have tactical gear while the ones operating in places near/within Russia wear gear that has a mix of anachronistic and modern gear. Russian military gear (VDV and RGF) Headgear *Russian paratrooper beret *Unknown russian helmet in KKO woodland camo *ZSh-1 titanium crash helmet *Generic two/three hole balaclava *Generic beanie cap *Russian maroon beret Torso *Winter jacket with late woodland KKO camouflage (with/without hood) *Spetsnaz breast patch *Unknown leather suspenders *6sh92-5 vest *Paratrooper-M40L SPLAV backpack *Unknown coveralls *Unknown walkie talkie (oddly has a mobile phone's keypad on it) *SPOSN SMERSH vest (worn by VDV paratroopers) *Unknown gloves Bottom *KKO woodland camo pants *Unknown boots Other *Unknown general's uniform Urban Ultranationalist gear Headgear *Baseball cap *Generic balaclava *Generic beanie hat *Unknown tactical sunglasses Torso *Unknown MOLLE body armor *Unknown MOLLE load bearing vest *Unknown tactical jacket *Generic black long sleeve shirt *Unknown gloves *Generic desert fingerless gloves Bottom *ACU pants in UCP-D camouflage *Desert coffee stain camo pants *Unknown thigh holsters *Unknown brown boots (possibly a 5.11 Tactical ATAC 8" Shield CSA/ASTM boot) *Unknown tactical boots (possibly a Belarusian URBAN tactical COMMANDER high assault boot) Spetsnaz GRU/MVD special operatives Headgear *ZSh-1 titanium crash helmet *Maska-1SCH helmet with Altyn helmet visor reinforced with a steel plate and night vision monocle and integrated helmet earpiece *Russian maroon beret *Generic two/three hole balaclava Torso *Unknown coveralls (worn by MVD snipers) *Unknown coveralls (worn by Spetsnaz operatives, comes in black or unknown forest camo) *Fictional body armor (a combination between a 6B5-15 and Korund vest modified with quick release straps on the side) *Unknown webgeae (worn by MVD snipers) *Unknown gloves Bottom *Generic jump boots Other *Unknown daypack with unknown forest camo Bolivian mercenaries Headgear *Generic green two hole balaclava *Patrol cap with unknown camo Torso *M65 ERDL Field Jacket *Generic blue shirt *Unknown Y-straps combat suspenders *40mm grenade bandolier *LC-2 Individual Equipment Belt 1982 edition *Machete sheath Bottom *Presumably ERDL camouflaged pants *Unknown boots Pakistani Militia Headgear *Generic black shemagh *Turban *Unknown sunglasses (resembles Aviators) Torso *Unknown jacket with unknown camo *Unknown chest rig with AK magazine pouches *Unknown walkie talkie *Generic thawb Bottom *Generic black slacks *Sandals African Militia Headgear *Baseball cap *Beret (comes in red with star pins or beige) Torso *Unbuttoned grey blouse *Generic white shirt *3rd Pattern Tropical Jungle Jacket (worn by militia commander) *LC-2 Individual Equipment Belt 1982 edition *Generic orange vest *Bullet belt Bottom *Generic white pants *3rd Pattern Jungle Trousers (worn by militia commander) *Unknown tactical boots (possibly a Belarusian URBAN tactical COMMANDER high assault boot) *Generic sandals *Generic leather shoes Winter snowtroopers Headgear *Generic white two/three hole balaclava *ZSh-1 helmet painted in white Torso *Fictional KKO winter camouflaged coveralls *Fictional body armor (design based on 6B5 vest, modified with quick release straps on the side) *Unknown walkie talkie *Unknown web gear *Unknown gloves Bottom *Unknown boots Gallery African militia commander.jpg|Dede Macaba wearing 3rd Pattern Jungle Uniform RGF grunt back.jpg|Spetsnaz back RGF grunt.jpg|Spetsnaz Heavy spetsnaz back.jpg|Heavy Spetsnaz GRU operative back Heavy spetsnaz.jpg|Heavy Spetsnaz GRU operative RGF scout.png|6sh92-5 vest african militiamen.jpg|Dede Macaba and his grunts urban ultranationalist 1.jpg|Raven's Rock ultranationalist urban ultranationalist 1 back.jpg|RR Ultranationalist back urban ultranationalist 2.jpg|RR Ultranationalist 2 urban ultranationalist 2 back.jpg|RR Ultranationalist 2 back general bukharov.jpg|General Bukharov eliminated VDV paratrooper backpack.jpg|Paratrooper-M40L SPLAV backpack MVD snipers.jpg|MVD snipers prepare to assassinate President Volodin bolivian rifleman.jpg|Kozak kills a Bolivian mercenary bolivian mercenaries.jpg|Predator Team prepares to shoot the mercenary convoy carrying a dirty bomb gloves on the VDV guy.jpg|What are those gloves on the VDV guy? VDV paratrooper.jpg|What web gear is that on the VDV guy? more bolivian mercs.jpg|Bolivian mercs eliminated RGF snowtrooper.jpg|Kozak kills a snowtrooper VDV paratrooper vs Kozak.jpg|Kozak approaches a VDV paratrooper MVD sniper.jpg|Kozak neutralizes a MVD sniper operative image.jpg|A clear shot of a VDV paratrooper and his webgear (and an invisble Kozak) deadheavyspetsnaz.jpg|A clear shot of a heavy Spetsnaz operative's helmet and visor Kozak shows no emotion killing his fellow countrymen.jpg|In the distance, you can see corpses of heavy Spetsnaz operatives that made a last stand in the airport hangar using only SMGs and riot shields ushanka man.jpg|Kozak sneaks up on an ultranationalist. opasf.jpg|Russian sniper with unknown helmet and goggles majortomtogroundcontrol.jpg|Russian pilot seconds before his demise specnaz.jpg|Shoulder armor, gas mask, beret, jacket and backpack shown here nodontgetout.jpg|Russian spec ops operative seconds before his demise imag.jpg|Chest rig and pouches. Russian spec ops neutralized. russian ultranationalist sniper.jpg|Model of ultranationalist sniper with his unknown helmet, note the US belt and suspenders Ultrazoom.jpg|Russian ultranationalist snipers wearing variant of 6B7 helmet Sniperhelmet.jpg|Russian ultranationalist snipers wearing variant of 6B7 helmet Spetsnazbizon.jpg|Spetsnaz with Izhmash PP-19 Bizon SMG. Krapoviyspetsnaz.jpg|Backpack. How they walk with the exoskeleton is funny, but don't mess with them in the battlefield. Spetsnazexo.jpg|Spetsnaz operatives with exoskeletons. Terrorists your game is through. Russianmilitary.jpg|Spetsnaz operative gives orders to 2 russian military grunts. Note the white camouflage and plate carrier. Insovietrussia.jpg|Ushanka and night vision goggles. Truly a great combination. RGFgruntbalaclava.jpg|RGF grunt with 2-hole balaclava Ultrasniper.jpg|Ultranationalist sniper. Spetsnazelite.jpg|Kozak kills a Spetsnaz operative in the 2010 version of GRFS. Mvdsniperwii.jpg|MVD sniper without his gear in the Wii version of GRFS 2010 Ultranationalists The russian military look more equipped than the ones in the 2012 version. Here are the equipment they wear. Russian military Headgear *Ushanka (with ear flaps folded) *Variant of 6B7 helmet *Unknown goggles (possibly SPLAV Track) *Russian maroon beret *White three-hole balaclava *Unknown headphones *Unknown night vision goggles Torso *Unknown uniform with unknown camouflage *Unknown plate carrier with quick release straps *Late variant KKO camouflage winter jacket *Soviet leather harness (depicted as being H-strap instead of Y-strap) *Blackhawk Tactical Suspenders (worn by MVD snipers, inappropriate of American origin) *LC-2 Individual Equipment Belt 1982 edition (inappropriate, of American origin) Bottom *Unknown pants in unknown camouflage *Unknown knee pads *Unknown boots *Unknown thigh holster Russian Spec Ops/Spetsnaz Headgear *Russian maroon beret *Black balaclava *Avon S10 NBC Gas Mask (inappropiate, not a russian military standard) Torso *Unknown black jacket *Unknown shoulder armor *Unknown chest rig *Unknown backpack *Unknown pouches *Unknown backpack Bottom *Unknown pants *Unknown exoskeleton (fictional?) *Unknown boots Category:Blog posts